Izzy Sparks
Izzy arrived in the city in mid-February 2012, and was generally spotted around the streets putting up fliers on telephone poles and such -- there's a photo of a woman in her 30s on them, and a request that if anyone's seen her, they call the phone number on the little strips cut into the bottom of the sign. Nicodemus Dalton offered help, which was accepted, but on March 10th, the kinfetch went and fetched, and the cub got snagged from a copy shop and taken out to Edgewood not a moment too soon. A few weeks of training -- mainly from Djehuti Mesu-Ma'at -- went very well, but around the end of April mentor and student both seemed to no longer be in the area... Appearance Homid No more than 13 or 14 years old, maybe five and a half feet tall and all skinny-wiry in that decidedly not-filled-out-yet way. Wavy coffee-coloured hair's been somewhat haphazardly cut, or perhaps allowed to grow out; it's barely above the collar in the back, and in the front a floppy fringe half-hides dark, solid eyebrows and constantly threatens to fall into a pair of wide hazel eyes. The kid's tawny complected, with a smattering of noticable freckles across the cheeks and the strong, straight nose, and seems thus far to be mostly winning the battle against teenage acne. A wide, somewhat full-lipped mouth contains clean but slightly crooked teeth, untamed by braces. One might also notice a certain alert balance to the stance -- not aggressive, but more like a coiled spring of potential energy restrained just beneath a placid surface. Today's clothing seems to have been dictated mainly by comfort and the weather: old but presentable jeans, well-loved black high-top converse, and a open blue plaid flannel over a loose grey t-shirt that features a crash between the TARDIS and the DeLorean. The degree of cold means an ankle-length tan wool coat has been added to the outfit, and the whole thing is topped off with a multi-coloured striped knit scarf of truly remarkable length. An old brown leather satchel hanging off one shoulder completes the ensemble. Lupus Yon creature has a lean and hungry look -- and a glint in the yellow eye that suggests thinking too much, to boot. Such beasts are dangerous. With relatively sleek ebony fur, long legs, a particularly long and narrow snout, and barely any ruff-fur around the neck, the skinny canid brings to mind the jackals of Egyptian art more than the wolves of the Washington woods. Aerodynamically built, more for speed than strength, even if there were more meat on the delicate bones; the overall effect is a fairly elegant-looking animal. Stats GM Info Izzy's mother is a Silent Strider whose human name is Jennifer Sparks; she's been through St. Claire as recently as October 2011, but not heard from since. Her husband died in about November, leaving Izzy with no known family aside from her; that's what brings the kid to St. Claire, Jennifer's last known whereabouts. Izzy holds a blue belt in Hapkido, and is an avid runner. Other talents include messing with computers, cooking, and building and fixing things, including simple car maintenance -- at least parts that don't require much in the way of strength. Izzy's satchel is almost always on hand, and can hold quite a lot; even when it isn't being used as an ersatz suitcase, one of the smaller pockets always carries a fairly large swiss army knife, a lighter, some string, a nailclipper, a flashlight, a small notebook with a couple pens, a rubber band or two, some safety pins, a twist-tie, and a ziploc baggie in there. Because you never know when something might come in handy. There's also a couple parental keepsakes: a brass pocket-watch style compass from Mom, and Dad's wedding ring. Category:Cub Category:Homid Category:Silent Striders Category:Philodox Category:Past PCs